


一枕故梦

by Elena159



Series: 小三喵恋爱图鉴 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 小三喵系列，架空维多利亚时代ABO，历史地理不严谨考据产物summary：为探寻真相，两小只进入隆包的定情古堡，但真相远远超出他们的想象两小只古堡探秘副本，一发完，前接芒果糯米《流浪英伦》cp今日寿星和他的包办婚姻成真爱对象RobboTrent，十分重要的包虾，一两句哼花，一两句瓜蒂，一两句芒果糯米，背景里一直有的贝皇克圣
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Series: 小三喵恋爱图鉴 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169531





	一枕故梦

【0】  
“快点，再快点——”  
罗伯逊坐在马车上，心急如焚地催促着。这几日他没有什么事情，阿诺德和亨德森去了伦敦，亨德森本想带他一起，被克洛普拦下了让他帮自己做事。他自己没有什么意见，亨德森是去面见西班牙使团，想来也是一堆公务，自从上回在伦敦没几天出了切尔西公爵被捕的事，罗伯逊看伦敦总有种龙潭虎穴不去为妙的感觉——这话他当然没有对阿诺德说过，这次让他独自去的反应不如上回罗伯逊不肯陪他一起去切尔西公爵夫人的晚宴那么激烈，乖乖地收拾自己的东西跟着亨德森出发。  
克洛普交给他的任务也就是一天足够做完，于是剩下的日子里他乐得自在，安菲尔德庄园最近由公爵夫人拉拉纳主持大事小情，有需要他帮忙的地方他便帮帮忙。  
近来伦敦那边递消息回来，说是西班牙的阿斯图里亚斯王子想在行程中加入为故利物浦公爵致哀的一项，并已经离开伦敦，亨德森需要陪同王子，而阿诺德则被女王留下说说话。  
上帝保佑女王，别被Trent烦死了。  
随着西班牙王子渐进了利物浦，城外开始逐渐加强了一些安保方面的人手，以为王子及整个西班牙使团的到来做准备，罗伯逊每日要替坐镇安菲尔德庄园的拉拉纳巡查一番看看情况，这日还在外面，就被克洛普叫回了庄园。  
克洛普在庄园的待客厅等着他，拉拉纳也在，以及本来应该失踪的芒特和莱斯——听说切尔西公爵被捕后不久，他们就在去往唐宁街公事的时候失踪了，这恐怕又是枢密院的“杰作”。  
里面气氛十分诡异，管家引他进去后，拉拉纳请管家先带芒特和莱斯出去吃点东西，并嘱咐不要从庄园里走漏了这两人在利物浦的风声。等他们出去后，克洛普方才开口，“Andy，事情很紧急，Trent可能有危险。”  
“什么？”罗伯逊吓了一跳，“有什么危险？”  
几乎一瞬间，他想到了他们查到的枢密院与菲茨威廉伯爵，阿诺德去了伦敦，几乎就是往枢密院的地方自投罗网，“是说菲茨威廉伯爵可能为难他？”  
“是，具体的等你回来再解释，我怕他直接被那位伯爵扣下——你赶快去趟伦敦，如果万一Trent已经出了什么事，你直接去枢密院，告诉菲茨威廉伯爵，他想要的钥匙就在利物浦。”

【1】  
阿诺德第一次独自面对这种场合。  
若要说起来，也只是一场女王陛下在场的宴会，近来西班牙使团随他们的阿斯图里亚斯王子殿下访英，王子和随行几位提早提出了想去利物浦向故利物浦公爵斯蒂文·杰拉德的亲友致以哀悼，于是在伦敦的公务结束后，现任利物浦公爵亨德森代表女王陛下陪同西班牙使团访问包括利物浦在内的几个城市。  
亨德森本是带着阿诺德一起去往的伦敦，离开时女王却将阿诺德留了下来，此次在伦敦接待西班牙的使团，以女王陛下的名义，请到了一些与西班牙原有渊源的人们，此时女王设宴统一宴请各位。  
阿诺德跟着女仆往自己的位置去，一边观察着周围的人们，女王陛下的位置还空着，两旁也还没有人就座的位置应当属于亲王和威尔士亲王夫妇。枢密院的议长菲茨威廉伯爵坐在女王的亲人外离女王最近的位置，在阿诺德路过他身旁时还和他打了个招呼。  
菲茨威廉就是斯蒂文截获的那批走私的珠宝的主人，如果“荣耀女王”号的倾覆事件是一场阴谋的话，这位伯爵也是嫌疑最大的幕后主谋，平心而论阿诺德恨不得揪住他问问清楚，可他不能如此——取而代之地，他对菲茨威廉伯爵硬挤出一个温和的微笑，“您好，伯爵。”  
座位大约是按爵位的首字母顺序排布的，走到他的座位时，奇尔韦尔和麦迪逊已经坐在了他的左手边，阿诺德与他们也许久不见，闲聊了几句，应坐他右手边的瓜迪奥拉带着福登走来，与一路起身的年轻人们打了招呼，示意福登去和阿诺德坐，自己先和周围的朋友们说几句话。  
“我来之前听说，杰登快要回来了。”阿诺德小声对福登说，“大概就在最近几天。”  
宴会还要一阵开席，女王入座后简单说了几句，无外乎难得召集大家之类的场面话。之后便是闲聊的时段，菲茨威廉伯爵先开了口，“近来有个消息，Trent，不知道你们听说过没有？”  
“什么消息？”  
“斯蒂文并没有死——”  
阿诺德愣在原地。  
“坊间传闻，”伯爵说得波澜不惊，“斯蒂文最近在西班牙出现了？如果是斯蒂文真的没事，也是件喜事，不是吗？”  
“这——”阿诺德不知道该怎么接这个话，他既不能一口咬定杰拉德已死，又不能认同是喜事——杰拉德是奉王命出使巴黎路上出的事，若他还好端端的在西班牙出现而不回来复命，整个事件的性质，恐怕都要翻转了来，“不知道您从哪里听到的这些捕风捉影的事，利物浦谁不愿意付出任何代价换斯蒂文平安无事？若是您知道他在西班牙的下落，还请您说上一说。”  
“我哪里会有利物浦知道的清楚？不过听说斯蒂文早早地把乔丹叫回来，却又没见上一面，之前也经常不在利物浦——也难怪你们不知道。”  
阿诺德用尽全部定力才没让自己拍桌子跳起来再喊一声“你血口喷人”，伯爵的话还没说完，“可别忘了斯蒂文献给陛下的那批金银珠宝，说不定是什么宝藏的一部分，斯蒂文还留下了其他的——”  
你也敢提那批珠宝？  
但他也在激怒自己。阿诺德强迫自己冷静下来，他现在敢提这批珠宝，又是当着这里的一众贵族的面，想必是给自己挖好了坑，只等着自己把他攀扯进去。而在阿诺德思索对策的时候，也有人在打量着他。  
瓜迪奥拉意味深长地盯着菲茨威廉伯爵。  
宝藏的一部分？这话也就能骗骗在场被他绕晕了的贵族们，瓜迪奥拉想，可真没想到利物浦的事情又是因为那些宝藏而起，只是不知道那位故利物浦公爵在其中又是扮演了怎样的角色，于是他且不做声，看看阿诺德的反应。  
“那批珠宝，是Stevie生前查到的一批走私珠宝，如果要问珠宝是谁走私的，我们还在查，相信不久就能给您一个结果。”  
瓜迪奥拉一直观察阿诺德的表情，而显然也没有注意到“宝藏”这个关键词，他似乎是真的不知道宝藏的事情——这也有些意思，瓜迪奥拉虽然不知道杰拉德对宝藏知道多少，但至少，克洛普把宝藏与钥匙的事情知道得几乎一清二楚，如果阿诺德完全不知，那么利物浦大概率也非有意去寻找钥匙和宝藏。  
“我有没有知道结果并不要紧，要紧的是斯蒂文有没有消息——听说普鲁士的威斯特法伦伯爵受斯蒂文的托付来到利物浦，我们竟不知道斯蒂文和普鲁士有什么交情，而且这位伯爵阁下在公爵册封之时一直在伦敦活跃，却不曾出现在斯坦福桥庄园的宴会上，不知道在伦敦有什么公务？  
阿诺德一时不知道怎么回答，杰拉德与克洛普到底是怎么认识克洛普未曾在利物浦细说，他手上有杰拉德给他的信物，足以证明杰拉德的托付。而他们在伦敦的事，伦敦是杰拉德出发前最后长期停留的地方，他们当然是在打探杰拉德在伦敦做过什么遇到了什么事——阿诺德瞪着菲茨威廉伯爵，他不信杰拉德在伦敦的时候没和他接触过，正要开口质问伯爵，一个声音悠悠地自他身旁响起。  
“尤尔根与故利物浦公爵是什么时候的交情我不知道，但或许我能回答你后面的问题，关于他在伦敦做什么。”阿诺德循着声音望到旁边，瓜迪奥拉开了口，“他在伦敦一直和我在一起。”  
阿诺德把未曾出口的质问又咽了回去，菲茨威廉伯爵转向了瓜迪奥拉，“竟然是和您在一起？在伦敦这么久，倒是没见过你们如此亲厚？”  
瓜迪奥拉靠在椅背上，闲闲地回忆起往事，“我在巴伐利亚之时，仰慕威斯特法伦伯爵赫赫战功，引为知己，无话不谈。前日里在伦敦重逢，一起骑马，游玩、宴饮，住在一起，怎么，接下来的细节也要给您讲讲吗？正好我感觉挺不错，还挺印象深刻的。”  
在座几家的贵族们静听着这段秘闻，也都有些好奇地往瓜迪奥拉身旁的福登和阿诺德打量了一下，坐在一起的福登和阿诺德悄悄对视了一眼，对瓜迪奥拉编出来的这一堆点点头假装知道的样子。  
“原来还有这段缘分，也是我孤陋寡闻了，我敬您一杯，当是赔罪了。”  
“赔罪倒是算不上，”瓜迪奥拉也端起酒杯，“方才您说了那些金银宝藏的，我也长了些见识，这会儿正想听您说说，宝藏除了金银，您还觉得有什么——兵法吗？”瓜迪奥拉直视着菲茨威廉伯爵，警告他不要以为只有自己能试探，在场知道贝肯鲍尔与克鲁伊夫宝藏的事，大有人在。更何况他刚刚半真半假地说的那些与克洛普的关系，应当足够让他明白克洛普也知道宝藏，非是可以任他颠倒黑白摆布的人。  
菲茨威廉伯爵眼神一闪，“瞧您说的，宝藏里放什么兵法，日久天长地也不怕取出来都化了灰？”  
“这故事真是越说越不着调了，”女王向菲茨威廉伯爵说道，“我看瓜迪奥拉先生说的都有道理，你可得自罚几杯。”  
女王出来打了圆场，各方也就决定把火药味降下来，菲茨威廉伯爵说了几句话岔开了话题。也因此这顿饭吃的阿诺德没滋没味地，总在琢磨这位枢密院的议长、女王的近臣究竟在酝酿什么阴谋。  
宴会过后也就没有什么大事，瓜迪奥拉招呼阿诺德跟自己走一段，阿诺德便跟在福登身后上了马车，“谢谢您帮忙。”  
“不用谢，尤尔根很多年前帮我一次，也算是我还他的人情吧。”瓜迪奥拉忍不住又提醒了句，“但是你们也要知道，从‘荣耀女王’号，到今天的突然发难，那位伯爵，或者伯爵背后的人没有拿到自己想要的，就一定还会再生事的。我想你可能没听懂，但尤尔根知道是怎么回事，你回去告诉他，从故利物浦公爵开始，所有的事都只有一个原因，”瓜迪奥拉停顿了一下，“钥匙，他明白是什么意思。还有，你要尽快回利物浦，多带点人手，路上小心。”  
“我懂了。”虽然不知道瓜迪奥拉的“钥匙”指什么，阿诺德还是点点头，“谢谢您提点。”  
其后的路上瓜迪奥拉不再说话，福登和阿诺德聊了几句也就沉默地往前走，到了阿诺德在伦敦的住处，阿诺德道谢下了车，却看见罗伯逊也刚跳下马车，“Trent？”罗伯逊赶忙过去上下观察着阿诺德，像是看看他是不是全须全尾好端端的，“你没事吧？”  
“没事，刚从女王的宴会回来，瓜迪奥拉先生顺路送了送我——我们进去说吧。”  
“等一等——”那边马车准备出发，见罗伯逊上前，又停了下来，福登掀起窗口的帘子，疑惑地看向罗伯逊。  
“瓜迪奥拉先生，谢谢您送Trent回来，老师还托我问您一件事情——”  
“怎么？”瓜迪奥拉往窗口坐近了些。  
“荷兰的威廉一世国王，娶了普鲁士索菲亚公主那位，他与克鲁伊夫先生有血缘上的亲缘关系吗？”  
“没有，”瓜迪奥拉不假思索地答道，“克鲁伊夫先生没有儿女，有位传闻中的私生女，或许你知道，琼安娜·坎贝尔，那位小说作家，但传言不足信，坎贝尔夫人只是幼时是克鲁伊夫先生隐居时的邻居罢了。”  
罗伯逊点点头，“谢谢您，我回去告诉老师。”说着准备转身回去，瓜迪奥拉突然喊住了他，“如果尤尔根想问的是威廉一世是否和克鲁伊夫先生有联系，而不只是血缘上的话——威廉一世的母亲威廉明娜女王年轻时曾受教于克鲁伊夫先生。”

【2】  
“你说是，老师让你来的时候也提到了钥匙？”两人对完了最近发生的事，阿诺德想到了瓜迪奥拉让他带回给克洛普的话，“刚才瓜迪奥拉先生也是这样对我说的，说是从Stevie的事开始，所有的原因都是这个‘钥匙’。”  
“总而言之，我们赶紧回去吧——伦敦真的不宜久留。”罗伯逊起身拉起阿诺德，“什么都别带了我们直接回吧？”  
“我也没有什么一定要带回去的。”  
于是两人召集利物浦跟来的人，连夜出发，马车仍未走出伦敦，就立刻被人跟了上去，前面的马车越走越快，想要摆脱追踪的人，一个急转弯，拐到岔路上换了方向。  
阿诺德和罗伯逊坐在一辆不起眼的马车上，目送枢密院的人追着他们本应乘坐的马车拐到了另一个方向，“他们应该走了吧？”罗伯逊小声说。  
“我们先加快一点速度走过现在这段，以防他们折返回来。”阿诺德请人驾他们的马车先离开伦敦，跟着两人的人则同时往反方向走，而他与罗伯逊则雇了辆寻常的马车抄近路跟在他们那辆马车附近。  
“幸好你机灵——”罗伯逊松了口气，“不过他们也真的敢在这里就动手？”  
“恐怕如果不是瓜迪奥拉先生主动说让我和他们走，我出了白金汉宫的门就该‘失踪’了——你记得梅森和德克兰吗，他们不就是这样不明不白地就不见了？”  
“他们现在就在利物浦——然后老师才让我过来的，也许切尔西公爵的事与此也有关系？”  
“那看来，是Stevie的沉船上有一个什么钥匙，然后被切尔西打捞了起来给了我们，所以才把切尔西这么牵扯进去的。”阿诺德靠在马车壁上陷入了思索，“那么Stevie在整件事中是否知道‘钥匙’的存在呢——”菲茨威廉伯爵的一句话在一瞬间划过他的脑内。  
“不过听说斯蒂文早早地把乔丹叫回来，却又没见上一面，之前也经常不在利物浦——也难怪你们不知道。”  
阿诺德想起那些日子，确实不怎么见到杰拉德，杰拉德让自己去做的事也多让旁人转达，“如果他有瞒着别人，甚至瞒着利物浦的事的话，哪里最有可能有线索——”  
“那个古堡？！”两人同时想起了阿隆索曾带他们去的地方，他们喜欢来到古堡，古堡两面环水，一面靠山，不会被任何外人打扰，他们起先当这是杰拉德和阿隆索的幽会之地，而是否这也是杰拉德藏了一部分秘密的地方？  
“我们上次去时没有钥匙所以没进去——”罗伯逊回想阿隆索带着他们找古堡的光景，“——那个小盒子！阿隆索勋爵埋在墓碑后面的那个小盒子会不会其实是他给我们藏好的钥匙？”  
“我们先去墓地看看。”阿诺德驱赶着马车，加快速度离开了伦敦。

走了将近两天，到达利物浦时是中午时分，两人直接去了墓地，一路几乎步步有戒严，拦路的人说着他们听不懂的话，不让阿诺德与罗伯逊过去，阿诺德向四处张望有没有利物浦的人在，却见恰好有熟人往这个方向走来，阿尔伯托·莫雷诺，他显然也注意到了这个方向的动静，“出什么事了？”  
“阿尔伯托——”阿诺德探出半个身子挥手。  
“Trent？”莫雷诺和守卫的人说了句“是利物浦的孩子，大约是利物浦公爵派来有事的”，便放他们过来，“你不是在伦敦吗？怎么这么快回来了？是Hendo让你来的吗？”  
“我们就是过来看看，还没见到Hendo呢。”阿诺德说得模糊了一点，“这里怎么这么多守卫的——你在这里，王子一行人在利物浦？”  
“没错，王子殿下刚到利物浦，大概下午来墓地——若你们没有什么事情，就先回去吧。”  
“我们丢了点东西，真的很重要——”  
阿诺德可怜巴巴地看着莫雷诺，莫雷诺犹豫了一下。“那你们尽快，马车就停在这里吧。”莫雷诺象征性地给下了马车的检查了一下，也就放他俩过去。  
两人步行往墓地的方向走，墓地四周有利物浦的人和阿诺德打了招呼，他们也当阿诺德是被亨德森派来看看这边清场的情况，便汇报了几句情况，也就继续工作。费尔南多·托雷斯站在墓碑前，深深地望向墓碑之后。  
阿诺德和罗伯逊对视了一眼，其他人忙着巡查周围有没有可以的埋伏，肯定注意不到他们，阿诺德先和托雷斯打个招呼，罗伯逊伺机绕到墓碑后挖出那个盒子。  
“侯爵阁下——”突然一个声音打断了托雷斯的沉思，他回过神来，一个小少年站在他的面前。  
“你是Trent？”托雷斯随着西班牙的使团在伦敦见过跟在利物浦公爵身旁的少年几面，还有印象。  
阿诺德连连点头，“在伦敦的时候没机会和您多说几句话，”他瞥见罗伯逊准备往托雷斯身后绕，于是一口气说了下去，“我是在利物浦长大的，您作客利物浦的时候，我比现在要小得多呢，您那时候真是意气风发，大家谁不是印象深刻。”  
“那也过去太久了，”托雷斯轻叹了一口气，在伦敦之时，或许是说话算不上方便，托雷斯和他或者亨德森都没有很多私下的交流，而此时大约是四周没什么别人，托雷斯话锋一转，“Stevie的事，利物浦知道多少？”  
“啊？”完全没想到话题这么快就转到了杰拉德身上，在伦敦被菲茨威廉伯爵的一整套说辞绕来绕去的阴影还在，阿诺德不知道托雷斯出于何种理由问出了这个问题。  
“不必说官方的那一套理论，我想听听你们自己查出来的结果。”  
“更多的细节我们还在确认，只是可以肯定，‘荣耀女王’号的沉没，绝对不是意外。”  
“当然不是——我想知道，是谁？”  
“如果知道这个名字的话——您会为Stevie复仇吗？”阿诺德知道这当然是句只有肯定答案的废话，但同一时刻他的第一反应却是不能给他一个确定的名字，那么就当为Robbo多消磨一点时间好了。  
“当然，”托雷斯并没有因为阿诺德的质疑而有什么情绪上的波动，“利物浦毕竟在英格兰，如有不方便的地方，我都可以代劳。”  
“但如您所说，利物浦毕竟在英格兰。”阿诺德余光瞥见罗伯逊已经起身准备绕走，于是刻意放缓了一点语速，让托雷斯的注意力集中在自己身上，“无论如何最后都会归结在利物浦，所以在利物浦了解到完整的事情之前，请原谅我不能给您一个名字。”  
托雷斯明白这一点——他可以为杰拉德复仇而做任何事，可无论做什么，最后承担后果的一定是利物浦而不是他，为杰拉德的复仇，其实也只能由利物浦自己进行——“还有一件事，”他放下了这个话题，“有个传言说，Stevie可能没死，在西班牙出现了，我从法国回到西班牙后已经立时让人去查了，如果有结果会告知你们。”  
罗伯逊已经走到了阿诺德身边跟托雷斯打招呼，阿诺德点头，“利物浦感激不尽。”

【3】  
“我现在越来越觉得阿隆索勋爵一定知道点什么。”西班牙阿斯图里亚斯王子一行人正在利物浦，到处戒严说话也不方便，两人拿到阿隆索埋在墓碑后的小盒子便直奔古堡，“你看无论谁，只要熟识Stevie，反应都是沉船绝对不是意外，一定有阴谋，可是阿隆索勋爵丝毫不问，这一定有问题。”  
“虽然现在前后联想起来，特别是这个盒子里有钥匙，”他们离开墓地后已经打开盒子看过，里面确实有一串钥匙，罗伯逊说道，“他好像就是来利物浦提醒我们这个古堡一样。”  
说话间两人已经来到了古堡前，距离阿隆索带着他们来这里有一个多月的时间，门口的草叶又长了起来，显然是无人来过的样子。罗伯逊从盒子里的钥匙里拿出最大的一枚，尝试着插入锁孔中，“这锁的设计倒是和普通的锁不同。”  
锁孔被一道门栓掩藏在了之后，门栓并不能拉开，却在门锁打开后推门时直接自动抽了出来，“这设计真精巧。”阿诺德忍不住赞叹道。  
古堡显然已经有很久无人进入了，阿诺德与罗伯逊走进时同时在心里想。大约一来因为隐秘，二来和最近地民居都很远，杰拉德一直未曾留人在这里清扫，因着开门带进来的风，地毯上的尘土飘起来把两人呛得咳嗽。  
好不容易适应了古堡里阴湿的环境，阿诺德随身带着火绒盒，点着了周围的煤油灯，两人借着灯火打量着古堡内部的构造，他们所处的位置应当是古堡的大厅，古堡看起来有三层，在大厅向上仰望可以看到每层的回廊，往里走似乎也连着通道，通往更深的内部。  
两人迅速商议了一下，阿诺德往里走，罗伯逊先从楼梯上去看看每层的房间是怎样构成，两人各自取了桌上的一盏灯，往各自的方向去了。  
罗伯逊提灯上了二层，楼梯附近的几间屋子开着门，里面除了几把椅子和梳妆台之外没有什么特别的陈设，大约是如果在古堡举办舞会的话，留给宾客化妆的地方。  
接下来的屋子里没有任何家具，看起来更像一个连通的走廊，罗伯逊边走边估算着方向，大约和一层的通道是相近的位置，罗伯逊穿过走廊，又一个大厅展现在眼前。  
与刚才不同，这里绕着大厅周围的房间多数关着门，罗伯逊走到左手边第一个房间，试探地推了一下，门没有所，进去大概是客房——床上被褥散乱，但从落的灰来看，大约很久都没有人进来过。罗伯逊走近了细看，枕上还有一张小字条，此时也已落满灰尘，“早餐线索”。  
罗伯逊疑惑地将纸片翻到了背面，这像是曾经杰拉德与阿隆索之间的一个寻宝游戏，在晨起的时候，让一条条线索指引着找到爱人准备好的早餐，纸条的背面写着“当月亮落下，北极星升起的时候，我的爱人向我走来。”  
罗伯逊有一些疑惑，月亮和北极星又不是日月一升一落，何来一个落下，一个升起的时段？  
于是罗伯逊放下了纸条，继续他的古堡内部结构探索，他又打开了几个房间，还是卧室，但并没有其他的纸条。他猜测也许这层都是这样的客房，正巧又走到楼梯口，于是先上三层探探路。  
到了三层上，罗伯逊照例往一路走一路给壁灯点上火，与二楼不同，三楼中心是空着的，只有一圈回廊连接，回廊上也有壁灯罗伯逊一同点了起来，两旁亮灯让二楼顶层到三楼回廊间一瞬间亮了起来，罗伯逊这才注意到，光投影在地上，有一圈星球、流星、还有一个勺柄状的影子——  
罗伯逊迅速下楼到二楼，往上看，之前漆黑的顶层上是一个吊在三楼回廊上的椭圆形星盘，上面有月亮、流星、以及北极星——罗伯逊往北极星的方向走了两步，却发现随着自己视角的移动，星盘上的星辰似乎也在起落，月亮在下落，北斗七星的位置似乎在上升。  
“当月亮落下，北极星升起的时候”。  
罗伯逊绕着星盘走了半圈，走到了北极星“升起”的最高点，他向后看，身后是一幅画像，画着通往一个小院落的小路。罗伯逊走近了些，画像是挂在上面的，他下意识掀了起来，背后的墙上贴着乱序的二十六字母。  
“我的爱人向我走来”。  
罗伯逊一手按着“X”，一手按着“A”，用力一推，面前的墙应声而开，一间书房出现在了他的面前。  
罗伯逊几乎立刻意识到，书房里一定藏有什么秘密，才在本就不怎么有人来的古堡以一面墙作为障眼法，他走进去，桌上还放着一张字条，“亡灵无声”。  
这是一本书的名字，作者是著名的琼安娜·坎贝尔夫人——今天在马车上，克洛普让他问瓜迪奥拉的那个问题，瓜迪奥拉的回答是琼安娜·坎贝尔夫人幼时是克鲁伊夫先生的邻居，这个名字就像一根线，似乎在冥冥之中将一切串联了起来。琼安娜·坎贝尔夫人的小说罗伯逊看过的不太多，但知道这是一位对各种精巧机关的设计相当在行的作家，这座古堡难道也与她有关系？  
罗伯逊转身看向背后的书架，《亡灵无声》，他对着纸条上所写的这本书，在书架上一层一层地找上去，在第三层的中间找到了它，罗伯逊先把书取下来，下意识地先翻了翻书——书中夹着几页纸，上面的内容他读不懂，看起来也许是德语。他抬头看到书背后的空档似乎刻着什么，他把灯拿近了些，却看到空档有个明显的缝隙，他伸手碰了碰背后的木板，果然可以活动，他试着往外拉木板，木板脱离下来，后面是一个暗格。  
暗格里有一些纸张，他取了出来，是一叠信纸，罗伯逊随手拆开了其中的一封信件，  
“Stevie，  
“每当我想到你可能因为那件事物陷入不可预知的危险境地，我便日夜煎熬难以安眠。我在巴伐利亚时曾听前巴塞罗那公爵佩普·瓜迪奥拉先生说过一句话，‘越是人尽想有的东西，越是罪恶之源’，我不知他的本意是否意有所指，但毫无疑问适于你如今的境况。  
“若不想办法与那件事物撇清关系，那么，我想必须得有所准备。  
“又及，我近日在法国，联络通畅，离开前会写信知会你。盼复。  
“Xabi”  
罗伯逊抱起从暗格中拿出来的信纸和地图，几乎是自己最快的速度下楼，“Trent——我发现了些东西——”  
古堡里只有他的声音四处回响，却并未听到任何回应，“Trent？”罗伯逊下楼的位置已经到了古堡的另一端，似乎是餐厅的位置，他往周围看了看，一点都没有阿诺德的踪迹。  
“Trent——”

【4】  
阿诺德穿过走廊，又是一个大厅，当中摆着一个长桌和相对的两排椅子，桌上只摆着一个烛台，上面也没有放着蜡烛，桌上更是没有其他的餐具，对于久无人居住的地方，这倒也没什么稀奇。  
再往外走是下层向上的通道，厨房与仆人们的住处都在楼下，阿诺德特意在厨房里转了几圈翻了翻储藏柜，只找到了些没用过的蜡烛，以及一些积了灰的锅碗瓢盆之类的容器。虽然从伦敦出来后两人找地方买了许多食物，足够他们从墓地出来到古堡的路上还在一路走一路吃，他现在倒也不是很饿，但他和罗伯逊也不能在这里停留太长时间。  
走出厨房前阿诺德在厨房门口处被绊了一跤，他扶着灶台站稳了仔细观察了一下，原来是壁炉的位置有个盖子。壁炉有遮盖物并不奇怪，但是做成一个类似帽子的中间凸起的形状，难道是方便拉开门吗？阿诺德尝试着去拽了一下凸起的位置，盖子很轻易地就被拿了下来，里面却不是壁炉，而是一个带着门环的活动门——阿诺德拉开门环，果然是一个密道的入口。  
密道大概有自己的半个身子的高度，宽度容纳一个成年人钻进去，入口处有一个梯子直通下面。为了保险起见，阿诺德从储物柜里取出一支蜡烛点着，又找来了一个碗将蜡油滴进去以固定蜡烛，直接扔下去也可能会落地灭掉蜡烛，于是阿诺德关上密道门，回到餐厅抽出了桌布，蘸水拧成绳子绑住了一个菜篮，再将碗和蜡烛放进去，顺着梯子的方向将篮子缓缓送进密道里。  
蜡烛没有灭，密道里应该可以通风，他起身想去喊罗伯逊，却转念一想，假如里面真的有什么状况，两人都在里面岂不是连一个能回去报信的人都没有？这样想着，阿诺德又点了支蜡烛放在入口处提醒罗伯逊，自己先顺着楼梯爬了下去。  
下面和他想象的情形不太相同，只是一个狭小的空间，面前还有一扇门，他所站立的地方大概最多也就容纳两个人站立，面前的门也有一个门环，没有锁，阿诺德往前后拉动发现动不了，尝试往左右拉动时，随着门的开启，他进来时的通道跟着关闭。  
阿诺德回头看看自己来时的入口，又尝试着把面前的门向反方向拉动了一点点，上面的门没有丝毫要开的迹象，并且面前的门也无法再往打开的方向拉动。阿诺德回身沿着楼梯爬上去，内部没有门环，阿诺德用力推了几下，门没有丝毫要打开的迹象。  
他在这时候意识到，自己只能走进去，否则关上面前的门，他只能困在这个狭小的空间里。阿诺德拿起蜡烛，走了进去。  
里面的空间要开阔许多，阿诺德拿着蜡烛先照了照四周，墙壁上有壁灯，他便沿着墙壁拿蜡烛边走边点灯照路。借着壁灯的亮光，地上的状态也清晰了起来，隔几步能看到一具小小的白骨，可能属于某类小型的动物——阿诺德吓了一跳，这一切仿佛都在昭示着进入这个密道后就无法出去。  
阿诺德定了定神，罗伯逊在外面，他们总会有办法的。  
密道看起来也并非为了迷惑人而建，大部分是一条路，很少有分岔的地方，阿诺德便跟着路走，走到一处点起壁灯后，才发现墙上似乎有一行字。  
也许是德文？  
阿诺德第一反应是刻在墙上的密码，他先看了几遍努力把内容记住，然后伸手试探了试探这行文字。文字是刻在墙上的，他一个一个字母地按过去，却发现其中有一个字母似乎能活动。  
他用袖子擦了擦字母上的灰，字母背后有很清晰的缝隙，他左右活动了一下字母，发现这层字母可以取下来，一个暗格嵌在了墙中。  
阿诺德拿蜡烛照了照暗格，里面很空，只放着一个并不大的铁片，他伸手将铁片拿了出来——  
烛火下，铁片正面的徽记显现了出来，一圈郁金香的花环围绕着蓝白色的菱形格，沿着正中心斜切开，花环的左侧有一个小狮子，圆形上方有一小半的形状，似乎是个王冠的左半。  
这应当是个完整图案的左半边，阿诺德几乎要把蜡烛塞进暗格里，可暗格里没有其他任何的东西。阿诺德把铁片握在手里，不知道密道的另一个地方会不会有铁片的有半部分？  
“Trent——”  
从上方隐隐地传来罗伯逊的声音，阿诺德仰起头大声喊“我在下面——”不知道罗伯逊能不能听到，阿诺德又连续喊了几声“厨房——”

【5】  
罗伯逊在餐厅桌旁坐下，深吸了几口气。  
他几乎以餐厅为中心转了一圈，都没有看到阿诺德的影子，他凭空离开不了古堡，而且古堡里有这么多奇妙的机关，那很可能是Trent走进了什么密室之类的地方。而Stevie的纸条指引着他找到了书房，那么Stevie很可能是熟悉这座古堡机关的人。  
思及此，罗伯逊把那些信封摊在桌上，然后发现了一个小小点了疑点，桌上并没有桌布，却不像古堡其他地方那样落满了灰尘，那么最有可能是阿诺德来过这里，出于某种原因取走了桌布。基于密室的判断又确定了些，罗伯逊把信按照时间一一排列起来，先打开了第一封，  
“Stevie，  
“来信已收到，一本书读至一半缺页确实挺让人不爽的，尤其是《王朝降临》这样的侦探小说。我在慕尼黑图书馆里找到了它的德语版想给你把缺页的部分译出来，译至一半想起这本书又不是不好找，恐怕你已经找出来看完了吧？但随信还是附上这几页缺页的德语原稿和我的英译本，如果和你读到的内容有不同之处，大约是我的德语还需再精进。  
“又及，此书的德语版后记中提到坎贝尔夫人在英国隐居了一段时间后又返回德国，提及的地名我记得我们在那座城堡附近的石碑上见过？也许你手里的版本是坎贝尔夫人的原始稿件，坎贝尔夫人在修改时觉得那几页不满意于是撕掉了？  
“Xabi”  
他在那本《亡灵无声》中确实找到了几张手写的德语原稿，此时也和书信一起拿了下来，阿隆索寄来的英译版本不在其中，罗伯逊读不懂德语，就先放在了一边，又拿起了一封信。  
“Stevie，  
“这个设计图我一连看了几天还是有些一知半解，你提到的位于厨房处的入口很有可能，至于那个标记，根据它的标注方向，我的猜测是，只能由外向内打开？  
……”  
设计图？罗伯逊把所有书信翻了一遍也没有找到哪里有夹着一张地图，或许是那本书——罗伯逊丢下信件跑回了二楼的书房，那本缺页的《王朝降临》，应当是Stevie看过后发现了其中缺页的部分所以写信给阿隆索提了几句，这是这部分通信的开端。罗伯逊在书房焦急地四处找了两遍，才终于在一层的最左端，找到了这本琼安娜·坎贝尔的小说。  
他拿起小说抖了一抖，一份图纸飘落了下来，罗伯逊捡起图纸，果然是古堡地图，他现在所处的位置用墨标记了出来，罗伯逊仔细看了看——准确地说，这不是普通的，说明古堡每个房间位置的地图，而是一张古堡内暗室、密道的设计手稿，只是图例的标注太过复杂，似乎自成了一套符号系统。  
罗伯逊拿着图纸下了楼，两人的通信中提到密道的入口在厨房，那么Trent也许可能是从厨房进去的。罗伯逊拿着图纸走到了厨房，一眼便看到了那根燃烧的蜡烛——那应当是Trent留下的，位置和地图也对得上。  
蜡烛旁边是一个带门环的门，大约就是Xabi来信里说的只能从外向内打开的门，于是罗伯逊立刻丢下了图纸，去拉门环——  
门环没有丝毫松动。  
罗伯逊双手几乎用自己最大的力气去拉门环，还是不见效果，他换了几个方向拉动，也没有任何反应，如果里面无法打开这扇门的话，只能靠他，可他现在根本无法拉动门——  
罗伯逊回身从橱柜里翻了个铁锅用力砸门，连砸了几次都不见任何动静，这门就像铁了心要与他较劲一样一点反应都没有，罗伯逊气急了把铁锅扔在一旁，用力锤了几下——  
Trent还在里面，这门没法从里面打开——到底该怎么办？！

如果Andy来找我的话，他会把整个一层搜一遍，然后发现我留在厨房里的那支蜡烛，也就是，我还要回到厨房入口那个位置。  
这对于阿诺德并不难，他只要按照灯的方向走就可以了，那都是他来时的路，他收好了铁片，沿着墙壁一路往回走。  
密道各处都一样，他实在无法判断自己到底走到了哪个位置，只是走着走着，听到了一阵十分清晰的砸门的声音——那肯定来自于入口处，他能听到罗伯逊在动那个活动的门。  
阿诺德又往前走了一段，因想着临近出口了，步子也轻快了许多，待那边砸门的声音停了下来，阿诺德冲着前方用自己最大的声音喊，“Robbo——你能听到我的声音吗？”

罗伯逊坐在地上，身旁烛火摇动，看起来因为他连番的动作影响快要熄灭，却又倔强地继续着燃烧，门始终无法打开的事实让他脑中一片混乱，但在这混乱之中，他又清晰地意识到，不能就这样放弃。他再次拿起图纸，想从中找出一点玄机，而此时一个朦胧的声音从下面传来，雨中的飘萍找到了可以降落的泥土，激流冲过河岸飞溅上两岸的枝丫撞向两旁的枝丫，那是他唯一感到的，有实体的希望。  
罗伯逊立刻凑近了些，“Trent？是你吗？你还好吗？”  
“是我——我没事，马上就回到入口了。”阿诺德快步往入口处走，罗伯逊的声音逐渐清晰了起来。  
“这个门——你是往哪个方向拉开的？”  
此时声音似乎是从他的正下方传来的，“往左，一拉门环就能开了。”  
这和图纸中的意思相同，罗伯逊也反复尝试了几次，门就是丝毫不动。  
大概是感受到了焦虑，阿诺德反而在下面安慰起了他，“你别慌，不可能有机关是只能进一次的。”  
怎么平心而论，阿诺德都才是更应该被安慰的一个，于是罗伯逊也接上了，“你也别怕，我肯定会把你救出来的。”  
“我知道——我也相信你一定能。”  
罗伯逊又拿起图纸，至少他现在已经掌握了很多信息，比如这个门怎么开，反映到图上的话，罗伯逊沿着开关指向的方向看图纸上密密麻麻的线条，“Trent，里面是不是还有一道门？”  
“对。”阿诺德转身看向身旁，突然想起他进来的时候，开面前门的时候入口处的门跟着关闭，而面前的门只能往关闭的方向拉动而不能打开，或许这两道门是连接的，只有一扇门关闭，另一扇门才能开启。  
“你试着把那扇门关上？”  
“我把它关上了——”  
几乎同时，罗伯逊握住门环往左一拉，入口与梯子终于出现在了面前，罗伯逊准备下去，阿诺德在下面喊“你别下来了，这里挤不下人——”  
于是罗伯逊就等在了入口，伸出手等着下面的Trent爬上来，没有等很久，他感觉到一只手握住了他的，他想用力把阿诺德拉上来，却被阿诺德的一声惊呼打断，“别动，这梯子没那么稳——”  
罗伯逊吓了一跳，立刻停在了原地，后知后觉地意识到自己的手一直在颤抖，阿诺德从入口处爬出来时，他愣在原地没有反应过来。  
直到阿诺德把蜡烛扔到一边，扑过去抱住了他，罗伯逊一直悬着的心，才终于放了下来。

【6】  
两人在厨房里无言地坐了一会儿，默契地各自平复劫后余生的心情，阿诺德拿出了自己找到的铁片，“我在密道里发现了一个暗格，里面有这个。”  
罗伯逊接过了铁片，“我在楼上找到了一间书房，Stevie为我们留下来他和Xabi的一些通信，其中有半张密道设计手稿，”他将身旁的图纸递给阿诺德，“还探讨了一部分图上符号的含义，其中的结论指向了——这个密道，甚至整个古堡，都是为掩藏一个巨大的秘密而建。”  
罗伯逊干脆地起身，也拉起了阿诺德，“那些信我放在了外面餐桌上。”  
外面餐桌上，罗伯逊已经把信按照时间顺序排列好，阿诺德先从头开始看，罗伯逊就去找找有没有能直接饮用的干净一些的水——毕竟两人在密道喊话喊得都有点嗓子疼。  
等他端着两杯水回来，阿诺德已经差不多看到了他停下的地方，他把水递给阿诺德，也凑过去看了起来。  
“……有关于坎贝尔夫人，还有一件事，我在慕尼黑图书馆找到了一本很古早版本的弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔将军传记，发现坎贝尔夫人在传记作者前言的感谢名单之中——这或许可以作为坎贝尔夫人认识贝肯鲍尔将军的一例旁证，但奇怪的是，这本传记当前的通行版本中，删掉了前言中感谢受访者的一段，随信附上古早版和当前通行版两版本的前言……”  
按照时间顺序，接下来就是那封阿隆索担心杰拉德的来信，看完信后两人的目光不约而同地落在了阿诺德从密道里拿出来的那枚铁片上，“这个东西应该就是古堡中所隐藏的那个秘密，但同时，所谓的‘钥匙’，让菲茨威廉伯爵策划了‘荣耀女王’号倾覆的缘由，也都是它？”  
“菲茨威廉伯爵想得到这样东西——但它这样真的能用作钥匙吗？”这形制和普通的钥匙大有不同，也难免有罗伯逊这一问。  
“还有一封信，我们先看完吧。”阿诺德打开最后一封信，这封信字迹凌乱，却与前面的几封都不同，是由杰拉德写给阿隆索的，  
“Xabi，  
“这应当是我的最后一封信，我即将启程前往伦敦，拥抱等在前面的命运。女王陛下已接受了我的建议，由停靠在普利茅斯港的‘荣耀女王’号作为这次出使法国的皇家海军旗舰。船队启程的第二天，会有一艘巡视的军舰从普利茅斯海军港开往苏格兰的法斯雷恩港，海峡区域恐怕一段时间内不适宜通行，若要出发可能还需绕远一些路，但不必担心，目的地总是能到达的。  
“Hendo已经回到利物浦，只是我还没来得及见他一面，料想他经几年皇家海军的历练，在各方面都能应对自如，利物浦交给他我没有不放心的。我只担心需要他一个人骤然面对这么多事，于是写信请到了我曾与你提过的给他看好的婚约对象——我原希望他们能尽早见一面，但恐怕现在只能留到这个时刻，如果Hendo愿意履约，我想他们会是非常适合彼此的一对。如果不愿，在这个时刻有人能陪Hendo一段，我也能放心一些。  
“我知你总是把一切计划得万无一失的人，Xabi，但事恐怕不能万全，我们只能尽人事把一切先安排好。Hendo他们什么都不知情，这或许对他们是最安全的，至于那个秘密，就让它永远埋葬在海底吧。  
“但以防万一，我还是在古堡中给他们留了一点小线索，我想托付给你，Xabi，假如事有变故，或者任何你觉得有必要的情况下，请引他们来到古堡。  
“Xabi，我近来常想起我们从前在外骑马，因躲雨到了古堡前，你笑称若雨总不见停，那我们就在这里躲一辈子。利物浦的天气至如今也不见好，但来日我们若还能相见，必定会是在阳光灿烂之下。  
“Steven”

【7】  
阿诺德手里拿着两半铁片，左边是自己从密道中取出的，右边是克洛普给他、从沉船里那个纯金首饰盒拿来的。  
“右边这个肯定少了一点东西，我猜是个王冠吧？”  
罗伯逊似乎想起了什么，“蓝宝石象征荷兰海军，狮子象征荷兰陆军，郁金香象征荷兰国土，王冠象征荷兰王权，那位威廉一世国王的母亲曾受教于约翰·克鲁伊夫先生，也就是，这是荷兰王室的什么隐秘的徽记？”  
“你说对了一半，Andy，”克洛普示意阿诺德把真的那部分递给他，“这个徽记的意思是，中间的蓝白格象征巴伐利亚，外侧的郁金香花环象征荷兰，两侧的狮子是双方军队共同的标志，而其上的王冠代表巴伐利亚与荷兰两个王国——这是当年贝肯鲍尔与克鲁伊夫两位先生停战封存一批军费、兵法作为纪念时，开启机关的钥匙，左侧的这半，应当属于贝肯鲍尔先生。”  
阿诺德回想起菲茨威廉伯爵的步步紧逼，“也就是说，菲茨威廉伯爵所说的宝藏，就是两位前辈留下来的军费和兵法？”  
“是的。”  
“那我们可以去揭发他吗？”罗伯逊提问。  
“你要揭发什么？”克洛普看向他，罗伯逊和阿诺德你看看我，我看看你，这个事说大不大，说小不小，想找这个宝藏犯不了什么法律，真的说出来恐怕有更多人想要参与。  
“可至少，”罗伯逊灵光一闪，“他为了这个策划‘荣耀女王’号的沉船是真的。”  
“然后呢？”  
阿诺德扯了扯罗伯逊，“然后他们大可以说Stevie找到了宝藏然后藏匿起来，最后这盆脏水还是会泼回我们身上，他们现在就已经这么做了。”  
“我喜欢你们的决心，但现在还没到揭发他们的时机，玉石俱焚也要看为什么事对什么人，对这些人，不值得把自己也拖下水。”克洛普把玩着钥匙，又开口问道，“你们觉得这个钥匙应该怎么处理？”  
“不能留下。”两人异口同声地答道。  
“哦？两位前辈留下来的东西可不止这些，没那么无用？”  
“菲茨威廉伯爵一而再、再而三地为了宝藏做出了那么多的事，什么底线都没有，我们既不想变成那样的人，也不想因为这个引来无穷无尽的麻烦。”罗伯逊说道。  
“Stevie留下的和Xabi的通信虽然不全，但基本可以看出来他们猜到，或至少从其他渠道知道了宝藏的事，但Stevie没有拿，所以我想他已经为我们做出了选择，我们也不应该留下。”  
克洛普赞许地点点头，“人的欲望是无穷的，只是往往他们并不真的知道自己想要什么。很多时候，重要的并非结果是什么，而是探索结果的过程，就比如，你们找到这个钥匙的过程中，有什么发现？”  
“那可太多了——有关Stevie的事，有关这座古堡和里面的秘密，还有——”罗伯逊说道一半看向了阿诺德，正好迎上阿诺德的目光，两人各自分开，有些不好意思地低下头。  
克洛普了然地笑了，也不打趣他们，阿诺德化解尴尬似的，拿出几张德语手稿，“这是Xabi寄给Stevie留的，琼安娜·坎贝尔的《王朝降临》的德语手稿，对应的英语两页在古堡中的那本书上被撕了下来，我在其中发现了一句话——”阿诺德翻到其中一页给克洛普指出来，“这句话就刻在密道里发现这半钥匙的墙壁上，背后就是放钥匙的暗格。”  
“这句话的意思是，‘我的心与我所爱之人长眠同处’，或许和那几件荷兰的珠宝一样，是熟识两位前辈的人出自或未得到授意留下来的一点线索。”克洛普把那半钥匙递给他们，“如果你们有空的话去趟曼彻斯特，把这个亲手交给佩普·瓜迪奥拉先生。记住，单独和他见面，关于这枚钥匙以及你们的来意，不要告诉任何其他人。我估计他不会问，如果他问的话，你们可以给他讲讲钥匙怎么得到的。”  
阿诺德接过了钥匙，似乎有些欲言又止，罗伯逊拉他一起出门，未走了几步，阿诺德回头问道，“老师，其实您见到Stevie，是在沉船之后，对吗？”  
克洛普沉默了片刻，然后轻轻地点了点头。  
“谢谢您，为所有的一切。”

走出克洛普的房间，两人抬头望着正午灿烂的阳光，罗伯逊长舒了一口气，“这几天来的第一次，外面天气真的晴好。”  
“从密道里转了一圈后，我现在觉得就是阴雨天也是明亮的，以及外面的空气可太新鲜了。”  
“我这辈子都不想再去什么满是机关的古堡探秘了——发现你不见的时候，我真的好害怕把你丢了。”  
两人沉默了片刻，古堡几乎的失而复得让有些横在两人之间的事情清晰了一些，但阿诺德还是从未听过罗伯逊如此直白的表达。  
就在罗伯逊没有得到回应，打算岔开话题的时候，阿诺德开了口，“我这么聪明像能丢了的样子吗？”两人一起笑了出来，“其实意识到密道门打不开的时候我也没那么害怕，你就在外面，肯定不会放弃我的。”  
“但是我挺害怕的——我那时候真的想，如果哪里的神灯、壁炉女神之类的靠许愿可以让你出现在我眼前，我可以什么都不要。”  
“那不行！我们去古堡的目的是为了Stevie的事，那也是很重要的，不能什么都不要！”阿诺德本在开玩笑，却突然想起了什么，“Stevie在信里提到了开往苏格兰那个海军港的巡视军舰，那应该是在说他会称那艘军舰而非‘荣耀女王’号，也就是说——你有可能见过Stevie？”  
“没有——”罗伯逊说话间回想起了自己来利物浦之前的场景，一开始他跟随肯尼·达格利什爵士的马车去港口附近走了一圈，后来在港口遇到了来拜访肯尼爵士的克洛普，肯尼爵士让他随着克洛普来利物浦帮新任利物浦公爵做事，这样看来，最可能的是——“也许Stevie在当时港口的马车上？”  
“所以不管怎样，就像那个婚约一样，我们的命运注定是相连的。”阿诺德伸手牵起了罗伯逊的手。

他们本想立刻去把钥匙送到曼彻斯特，但是事先往曼彻斯特寄了信，曼城方面回复瓜迪奥拉先生回了加泰，于是两人又等了差不多一个月，也巧福登从德国回来，自利物浦登了岸，两人便和福登一起去了曼彻斯特。  
瓜迪奥拉看着这半钥匙，它与巴塞罗那的那半明显无法对上，与他曾经在普鲁士扔掉的那半假钥匙更不相同，他知道这应当是真正的由贝肯鲍尔保存的那半，而非当年，他们在寻找的那半赝品。  
蒂托去世后，他发了疯地要找到那半钥匙，如果不亲手毁掉他，难以发泄自己心里的万般痛苦。这些年他鲜少再梦到蒂托，但那些事却从未遗忘，一如他现在回到巴塞罗那仍极力回避罗塞尔。  
“你们知道它是做什么的？”  
罗伯逊与阿诺德看了一眼彼此，然后一齐点头。  
瓜迪奥拉本想问一句在哪里找到的，现在想来，也不必了。克洛普让罗伯逊和阿诺德给他的这半钥匙，并非给现在他，而是给他心里那个无法释怀的、数年前的佩普·瓜迪奥拉。他从未想过获得两位先人留下的宝藏，只是这枚真的钥匙，仿佛穿过了许多年的时空，封存了他的爱与恨，与多年的时光。  
“替我谢谢尤尔根——但不是现在，”瓜迪奥拉收起了钥匙，“如果你们最近没什么事的话，不妨留在曼彻斯特留几天？”  
迎着两个孩子疑惑的目光，瓜迪奥拉接着说道，“枢密院那位做的事，你们至今没有把桩桩件件摆到台面上了，是怕利物浦从这件事里摘不出去，不是吗？”  
两人点头。  
“我也有份礼想回尤尔根，但可能需要你们在我这里等一等。”


End file.
